


Big Feelings

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Series: Blue Dogs and Mishaps [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, pacifier use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Hanzo and Lucio get up to mischief, and get into trouble. Hanzo has emotions bigger than he is. A little Stranger shock never hurt anybaby.
Series: Blue Dogs and Mishaps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027831
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Big Feelings

Jesse swears. He’d come up to check on the boys, Han and Lucio had been playing up in Lucio’s room, apparently their frogs had been lonely and wanted to have a play date, so he’d hauled the tank and thermometer and filter and all the other things Hanzo insisted were important to his frog’s health over to Lucio’s room, and come round to bring it back. And the tanks are empty of frogs. The boys had upgraded to larger frogs when their dwarf frogs had turned out to be older than anyone expected and passed gently in the night. There had been a week of mourning where neither little would leave the headspace and had been inconsolable. Lucio had perked up at the promise of a new frog but Hanzo had not. Even when the frogs had turned up fat and blue, but it had definitely helped when Hanzo could hold the animal this time.

And now the tanks were empty. The boys weren’t in the room anymore, which is good. Lord only knows how they would react if their frogs were gone. Jesse lifts a few of the larger leaves in the enclosures, the tanks were big but so were the frogs, and they were not in the tank. He swears again and pulls up the bigs group chat. 

JM: frogs are gone  
GS: don’t say shit like that Hanzo has been messaging me about his blue frog during my entire mission where is the frog  
JM: gone  
RW: Check the sink.

Jesse relaxes, going to Lucio’s bathroom and the sink is indeed full of water, but empty of frogs.

JM: no frogs there either guys you have to come help me what if they jumped into the toilet??  
GS: busy distracting my brother from running up to show me his frog. I’m already helping, he caught us in the hangar.  
AA: I’ll check the hall, make sure you look under the blankets, maybe they got cold. Are the frogs tropical?  
JM: I dont think so?  
RW: they are and they are not in the kitchen.  
GR:or the training room. Floor by floor sweeps, we can find these frogs in a half hour max.  
JJM: this is not an op  
GR: but imagine the face Lucio is going to have when his frog is gone?  
JJM: this is an op floor by floor sweeps.  
Multiple people are typing…

Jesse scowls, starting to pull Lucio’s room apart. It takes an hour to thoroughly search the starting point and confirm a lack of frogs. He starts down the hall as Genji alerts them that Hanzo is now joined by Lucio, and both are desperate to show him their new frogs. The cowboy swears, of course they would lose the frogs on the day Hanzo’s favorite person gets back from an extended mission. He comes across Mei and Zarya in the hall and recruits them to look for frogs. The scientist’s eyes light up and Zarya sighs, Mei loves finding missions. Her girl runs off giggling to search the labs and Zarya dutifully follows after sending McCree another dirty look. He knew it was getting close to nap time, but if the boys came up to nap and their pets were gone? All hell is gonna break loose.

The frogs don't turn up in the living quarters, and Jesse even checks in all the holes and cracks and vents in the wall for a trail of sand or water from froggy feet. The others start reporting in that no frogs have turned up anywhere else and Jesse worries he’s going to have to somehow tear apart and repair every room on the hall but Genji alerts them to the boys getting fed up with him. Its nap time anyway and Jesse sighs. The group meets up in the main room, boys whining at Genji to come look. Hanzo is in tears again, looking so little Jesse is surprised he isn’t stomping his foot yet.

“Come on, kids, it’s nap time. You c’n’show us the frogs when you get up.” Jesse smiles weakly and Hanzo finally does burst into sobs, throwing a wrench in every plan as the rush of bigs to console him makes things _worse_. Jesse sighs and pushes through to pick the kid up. “Hey, hey. Easy. Back up, guys, come on.” The cowboy gets Hanzo into the hall as Lucio starts whining in earnest. Hanzo is more than content to let Jesse hold him and cry.

Theres a sigh, and Jesse knows the sound of Jack giving in. “…Alright, Lu. Lets go look at your frogs.” There’s cheering and Hanzo is shocked out of his tears. He turns to Jesse who smiles, trying not to worry. There was no chance of naps after this, and Jack nods at Jesse apologetically when Lucio tugs him into the hall by his hand. The others pile into the elevator and Mei hums quietly while a sense of dread fills the small space Zarya leads the way out, still cold around the others and not happy at all to have been roped into the mess on her vacation.

Lucio does not head to his room, throwing Jesse off immediately. Hanzo wiggles to get down but keeps hold of Jesse’s hand. The cowboy uses the edge of his sleeve to wipe the baby’s face and notices that they’re heading to Hanzo’s room, and Jesse starts getting suspicious.

The DJ opens Hanzo’s door and the baby lets go of Jesse’s hand to duck in before the others. Hanzo’s shuffling around on the desk while the bigs file in, and Lucio whines until Hanzo comes back over with a coloring page for his brother, a frog but blue, exactly as described. The cyborg can’t be mad, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Thats really cute, Hanzo. Thank you, I’ll pin it up on the fridge?” Hanzo nods, hugging his brother and making a happy noise. “I’m getting more curious though. I don’t see a frog house in here, where’s the terrarium?” 

“I brought it to Lucio’s room this morning, they wanted a play date.” Jesse says slowly. “I know you both know that the frogs need to be very warm and slightly damp, why would we be _here_ when the frog tanks are in Lucio’s room?” he asks. Lucio shrugs, looking a little sheepish. Hanzo does not look sheepish, looking stubborn instead. He grabs Genji’s hand, pulling him over to his doll house. The only thing Hanzo had purchased so far for his own little space, full of furniture and dolls made by Torbjorn out of carved wood. The thing is huge, honestly, and usually in the closet out of sight. The front is opened for them by Hanzo and the inside is decorated with construction paper. The frogs are sitting in the kitchen, looking sleepy in the little paper hats someone had put on them. There’s a small jar upside down with a pair of fat crickets hopping around inside. The blue frog is staring at it intently while the greener one sits on the floor looking fat and asleep.

The boys land on their bellies, telling Genji about the froggy birthday party while seemingly not sensing the cyborg’s mood. Hanzo picks his frog up and holds it where Genji can see the color clearly. Lucio unleashes the crickets once the two frogs are back in the kitchen, and Hanzo squeals as his frog snaps up a bug. Lucio has to herd his frog to the cricket, but once their lunch is done the boys laugh, gently tugging the paper hats off. 

“The end. Birthday over.” Hanzo mumbles, petting his frog gently with a finger tip with his cheek on the rug. Genji sighs, how could he be mad at his cute little brother? 

“Alright, birthday over. Lets go get the frogs into their houses. I’ll help move everything back.” The cyborg smiles at him gently and the boys nod. The frogs are gathered up and put away, and the littles wash up their hands while Jesse and Jack move the tank back. 

“You want to be the one, or Reinhardt? I have to handle Lu.” Jack grunts, lifting the tank from the rolling cart to put it back on Hanzo’s dresser.

“He’s not gonna be happy, we should probably have Reinhardt.” Jesse shakes his head and plugs the filter in. Hanzo has never been in trouble, he’s a quiet kid who is more than happy to be lugged around and read story books but the frogs could have gotten hurt. 

“He doesn’t have to be happy, he’s in trouble. They’re both in trouble.” Jack shakes his head and grabs some cleaner to wipe down the dollhouse. The other bigs start filing out, Zarya leading Mei by the hand back to their temporary room. Jesse feels a little bad for distracting them, Zarya is being extra protective so far from their base in Russia and Mei seemed to be unexpectedly mischievous. The boys make their way back with Genji, and Jack’s crossed arms have Lucio freezing in the doorway. 

“Come over here, boys.” Jack waves and Lucio huffs, coming over despite knowing he’s in trouble. Hanzo does not, and Genji tugs him by the hand to sit on one of the cushions Hanzo had surrounded his kotatsu with. He frowns, looking between them all confusedly. “New rules, okay? You have to ask before you take the frogs out.” Lucio whines, and Hanzo folds his arms. Jesse wilts a little, Hanzo may be a good kid but he was also a stubborn one.

“They’re our frogs.” He says, still soft even though he’s clearly not as little as he had been during the birthday party. Jesse still doesn’t know what beef Hanzo has with Jack but it doesn't seem to be getting better. 

“And we were all very worried that they had gotten out and gotten cold or hurt. That wouldn’t be very nice to the frogs, huh?” Jack says and Lucio nods, sitting himself down next to Jack with his head hanging. 

“ _We_ knew where our frogs were. You didn’t wanna come see them and you didn’t even ask.” Hanzo’s voice edges into whining at the end. “You could have asked us.”

“Honey, I’m only saying that you ask someone before you take out the frogs. Athena can even ask us for you.”

“You didn’t ask ‘Thena either!” Hanzo doesn’t normally raise his voice, and the cowboy steps in. Jack doesn’t get that Athena looks after Hanzo most of the time still, he’s protective of his AI carer.

“Hey, now. Lets wait for Vati to come on back, we can come up with something.” He holds his hands out to Hanzo who frowns at him harder. 

“Athena could have told you where we put the frogs.” He mutters. Jack’s eyes go wide at the backtalk and Lucio looks up. 

“She coulda. She likes Hanzo, she woulda known it was their birthday.” He says, suspicion in his voice. Jack sighs again.

“We forgot, because we were scared your pets had got out and got hurt. You would have cried if you didn’t know where the frogs were.” Jack says weakly, knowing the boys are not going to get where he’s coming from.

“But we knew!” Hanzo frowns even deeper. 

“Han, you need to quit arguing with me buddy. We were all scared, and that’s not okay. So you need to ask before the frogs come out.” Jack tells him firmly and Lucio nods again, pressing against his papa’s side.

“I’m not arguing! It’s my frog!” He isn’t shouting yet, but Jesse can see Hanzo physically stop himself from stomping. Jack notices it too and gives Hanzo a look that has him flushing and tearing up. He looks to Jesse, who doesn’t help. 

“You needta ask, honey bee. I bout pissed myself when the frogs were gone. And now its almost noon, nap was an hour ago.” Jesse cajoles, hands out again. Hanzo does stomp this time and the cowboy sighs. They should have started Hanzo on their schedule weeks ago, when he was still only slipping into the head space intermittently.

“Do you need to go sit in time out, sweetheart? Take a second to think?” Jack murmurs. Hanzo looks horrified, before his face crumples. 

“No.”

“Are you gonna ask before you take out the frogs?” 

“No!” 

“Then you need to go sit in time out, and think about why we have to make that rule.” Jack is calm, in his element. There’s no budging or dealing, the frogs could have been hurt, or the crickets could have escaped which Jesse is just now realizing would have become hell on earth very quickly.

“No!” Hanzo wails, and Jesse realizes the situation is going to become hell on earth very quickly. 

“Hanzo, enough. Come on.” The cowboy stands up from the bed and scoops up Hanzo’s pillows. The baby still needed more in everyone’s mind, but he had let Reinhardt set him up with nicer sheets than the standard issue. Jesse drops the pillows into the corner and waves for Hanzo to come.

The kid doesn’t move. Jack comes out of the other room where he’d grabbed the Hanzo’s plush dog out from under the covers and tosses it to Jesse, setting Hanzo off into another wave of tears. The kid reacted like he thought the thing was alive, and Jesse can’t act like he’s surprised. The cowboy sighs, and gestures again. Hanzo moves this time, reaching out for his doggie. Jesse pulls him into the time out corner and lets him have the plush. 

“Sorry, buddy. You needta ask.” Jesse tells him as calmly as possible, hands on the little’s shoulders. Hanzo shakes his head, sobbing. “Athena, we need a timer. For arguing you have to be in time out for 2 minutes, okay? And 2 more for scaring people. Thats four altogether, right?” Jesse rubs Hanzo’s back and the kid pulls away harshly. The cowboy sighs, it might hurt his heart a little for the baby to not want his touch, but he was pretty upset. “Athena will keep time for you, okay? And when time is up you can get up and I’ll read you a story before your nap.” He tells the baby quietly. He sighs, a late nap is never a good idea with the younger kids but he’s seen Hanzo without a nap before. Hopefully 4 minutes would be enough for Hanzo to calm down but he’s got his face in his dog against the wall and Jesse stands to give him some space. 

Jack gathers Lucio up and the kid sniffles. “Come on, Lu. You’re getting a time out for scaring everyone too.” The kid nods sadly, but latches onto his big instead of fighting. 

“Bye Jesse. Bye Hanzo.” He waves and so does the cowboy. Hanzo is too busy being upset. Genji slinks out of the bathroom eventually, knowing his reactions to Hanzo tend to set him off even harder. The cyborg doesn't quite have the calmness down yet and hates Hanzo crying. 

The timer runs out but Hanzo stays where he is, still worked up. Jesse clucks his tongue and goes over, peeling Hanzo away from the wall. The kid doesn’t normally fight him this hard and even insists on walking himself back to his bed, dropping in and burrowing under his blanket. Jesse tries to rub his back again but Hanzo arches away like a cat. 

“Alright, honey. In an hour you can get up from nap and we’ll have a bit of a snack, okay?” Jesse joins Genji in the other room and lets out a long exhale when the door shuts. “Well that was horrible.”

“Thank you for doing it.” Genji leans his head against the couch cushions. “Jack touched his dog, warn him off that please.” 

“Why? He wasn’t movin, had to get him into time out somehow.” Jesse sits with him, tugging Genji’s feet over his lap.

“Hanzo’s got… a thing. You can’t take his stuff.” Genji shrugs.

“A thing? What kind of a thing?” Jesse squeezes the cyborg’s hand.

“A thing where you can’t take his stuff. He’s a baby, Jesse. There’s no object permanence or something.” Genji looks away.

“I’m sensing a story but I’m gonna let it go. I’ll tell Jack not to touch his dog.” Jesse kisses Genji’s cheek and they relax for a while, watching tv until the nap time timer is up. Athena tells them that Hanzo is still upset, and Reinhardt knocks after a few minutes. He sits on the couch with them and shakes his head. 

“Goodness. All those tears because of time out?” he asks quietly. Genji shrugs.

“No idea. Someone touched his plushie and that upsets him too. He didn’t really get in trouble that I know of at home, but it could have just been that I wasn’t there to know.” Genji shrugs. “Maybe this is the first ever punishment he’s ever had in his life, I know I didn’t get very many until the end of my time there.” 

Reinhardt sighs and Jesse turns his attention to Genji. “Whatever the thing is, might be a good time to talk about it.” The cowboy slings an arm around Genji’s shoulder. “Why can’t we touch his toys? Might relate to why him havin’ to ask about taking out th’frogs is freakin’ him out so bad.” 

“The family didn’t want a little and they took his toys. I don’t know why he’d be opposed to asking, just people taking his stuff.” Genji huffs. “It’s his business and I shouldn’t be telling it. And you said it was okay if he cried.” The cyborg looks stressed and Jesse squeezes his hand.

“It is, Genji. Just tryin’ t’figure out how to help him feel better.” Jesse smiles a little, “he’s a little bit dramatic, I think.”

Genji snorts but lets Jesse calm him. “Just a little bit.” 

——

Hanzo goes quiet for a little bit during nap time, but he wakes up just as upset as he’d been when he fell asleep. Reinhardt takes over, getting Hanzo into some jammies and scooping him up. Maybe the poor thing just needs a little reassurance, and the crusader makes peace with carrying him around for a while. They manage to get some food into the kid between bouts of tears and hiccups at lunch but the longer Hanzo cries the crankier he gets. Reinhardt has been carrying him around for hours, when he sits for too long the baby starts up again as if he’s forgotten his Vati is right there. Words aren’t working, the kid is hardly even listening to them.

Jesse tries taking a turn but there’s no way he can carry Hanzo around for as long as Reinhardt. They try to convince Hanzo to let them take him to the playroom, Reinhardt knows his baby would love the rocking chair but Hanzo gets worked back up when they try to take him into the hall. His throat is sounding sore and Genji is getting a little bit desperate.

He slips out of the room when Jesse’s got his brother distracted with a tissue, and rubs his face. He was at his limit, how the hell did half his friends just _deal_ with that? The elevator opens and Genji looks up when he hears someone coming towards him. 

“Why are you in the hallway?” Ana tilts her head at him and Genji sighs.

“Hanzo won’t stop crying.” The cyborg shrugs. 

“What set him off?” she asks, offering a hand to pull him up. Genji takes the help and shrugs again.

“No idea, he’s littler than anyone on base but nothing extreme happened. He had a time out but that doesn’t seem to be something that would be this upsetting.” Genji sighs when Jesse texts him that it’s gotta be the cyborg’s turn for a minute or Jesse’s gonna piss on the couch. “I need to go, Jesse needs a bathroom break and Reinhardt has about thrown his back out.” He turns to leave and Ana hums.

“Sometimes, stranger shock can distract them from whatever the upset is.” She says softly,and Genji nods slowly after a beat. 

“And it is not like this could get worse. Come on in.” He leads her into Hanzo’s room, and Jesse looks a bit relieved. He looks more relieved when Genji takes the baby from him so the cowboy can go to the bathroom. Ana sits on one of the floor cushions just as Hanzo starts into another bout of tears at the change. It does startle him out of what seemed like a sob but the tears don’t stop.

“Hello, habibti. I heard you were upset, and we were having trouble understanding. Can you tell me what happened?” She asks him softly and Hanzo shakes his head, lip wobbling. “Shh, that’s alright. I know you’re very upset right now, but maybe could we do some coloring together? You can stay with Genji.” She smiles at him when he nods this time, and Genji directs her to the box under the bed where Hanzo keeps a couple little-time things including his markers and a couple sheets of construction paper.

Genji’s tossed most of the pillows into a pile to make a comfortable place to sit closer to the kotatsu and pats Hanzo’s back when Ana sets down the paper and markers. The baby takes a marker and leans forward over the table towards the construction paper so Genji pulls the table a little closer, but Hanzo doesn't take the cap off his blue marker. He keeps hold of it instead, still plastered across Genji’s chest with an arm around him to hold on. Ana draws him some pictures, folding the paper in half so it stands up and pushes it over so Hanzo can see. 

“Which one looks like how you feel, Hanzo?” Its a bunch of simple drawings of faces, in no particular order. She watches for a moment and goes back to drawing something else. Hanzo isn’t crying anymore which is a miracle in itself and after a little bit he does point at one of the faces, pushing the paper so its flat and Ana can see which one he picked. She looks over and nods, he’s picked a crying face which is obvious, but Genji is close enough he can see Hanzo calming down a little strangely enough. Ana slides over her other drawing, a slightly crooked cup with dashes on it for measurement.

“I think that face means you’re feeling very sad today. Can you color in how much sad you’re feeling? Would it fill up the cup all the way? Or is it a shape that would go in the cup?” She asks, voice gentle and this time she watches him examine her drawing. Genji is confused, and can see Hanzo is a little confused too but also that there are a few gears turning while he considers. Hanzo shrugs, tearing up again and Genji is disappointed for just a minute before Ana speaks again.

“I’ll go first. This is the one I feel, I think I would call it ‘worry’. I’m worried that you’re sick and we don’t know, and here’s how much I think it feels.” She puts a line on the side of the glass near the middle, giving Hanzo a visual to focus on. “Sometimes worry feels like this, too.” The takes the red marker, scribbling a messy square with yellow zig zags through it, “but thats when it over flows the cup, for me.” Hanzo is listening instead of crying, thank god. He sucks on the pacifier someone had given him and after a moment he takes his marker and taps it on the page. Ana uncaps it for him and Genji suddenly understands. Hanzo was a _baby_. He probably didn’t even remember why he was upset anymore and them letting him try and figure it out on his own had not helped. Hanzo colors the cup carefully, filling it almost up. Genji squeezes his brother and Hanzo sniffles.

“Thats a lot of sad, almost full. Is it all blue, or does it have some purple too?” Ana looks genuinely interested and Hanzo decides on his answer faster, taking the purple marker to put some purple fish on his cup of sad. “I thought so. I know exactly the cure for this kind of sad.” She sits up with a nod and Hanzo blinks at her, putting his marker down. “Can you wash your hands for me? I’ll get the medicine ready.” Hanzo sits up and rubs his eyes, and without his brother’s clinging the cyborg can help them both up. Hanzo holds onto his hand while Genji leads him to the sink to wash up, and Ana slips out of the room. The baby lets Genji wash his face too and doesn’t complain when Reinhardt takes over after his rest to take Hanzo to the bedroom.

They come back with Hanzo redressed in a clean long sleeve shirt and pajama pants decorated with sharks, and Ana has returned with a box of fancy cookies that make the room smell like tea when she opens it. “This is your medicine for sadness, habibti, come hold out your hand.” Hanzo leans forward with his hands out, and she hands him three speckled bergamont cookies half dipped in chocolate. The baby stares at the cookies in his hand for a moment then promptly hands them to Reinhardt. The crusader laughs and pulls a plate out of the drying rack to put the cookies on. Hanzo stares at the cookies on the plate, tugging Reinhardt’s shirt collar. 

“Are you asking if you can have them, or something else? One or two?” Reinhardt hugs the baby close and Hanzo holds up two fingers. “Hmmm… show me?” Hanzo points at the kettle and Reinhardt smiles. “A drink. Tea?” the baby nods and Genji turns on the kettle since he’s closer anyway. Ana gives everyone a cookie before setting the tin aside and getting a cup out for him.There was a single spill proof cup on the table and Genji makes Hanzo some of what looks like a horribly expensive matcha. Ana takes it and makes it into a milk tea to cool it down before twisting the lid on. Hanzo has his snack in Reinhardt’s lap, leaning on him tiredly but not crying anymore. Ana smiles and the baby flushes a little but doesn’t stop eating his cookie. 

“You should make him a feelings thermometer. Fareeha had big emotions too, they can work it out easier if you help them identify what’s going on.” Ana says and Hanzo drinks his tea from the sippie cup without argument. When he runs out of sweets he yawns again and Reinhardt kisses the top of his head.

“Come, little one. It’s late enough to be an early bed time and I’ll read you a story.” The crusader tells him gently and Hanzo nods, clinging again as he’s carried back to bed. Ana follows to tuck the baby in, petting his hair while Reinhardt reads a story book. Hanzo falls asleep hiccuping with his head on her shoulder, and they sneak out as carefully as possibly. Jesse has finally come out of hiding and takes his hat off for Ana.

“Ma’am, I am in your debt.”

“I’ll add it to your tab.” She rolls her eyes at him. “I’m serious about the feelings thermometer. Maybe an emotions chart too.” 

Genji nods, relieved just to have his brother calmed down. “Absolutely. Whatever you think we can do to stop this from happening again, I’m exhausted.” He smiles tiredly, leaning his head on his arms, folded on the table Ana laughs a little.

“So is Hanzo. And so am I, I was on my way to dinner you know.” Ana scolds him gently.

“I too am in your debt, ma’am.” Genji smiles as he says it and the woman rolls her eyes. 

“Goodbye, Genji.” Ana leaves just as Reinhardt is coming out of Hanzo’s bedroom. “Reinhardt, are you fleeing as well?” the man is obviously rumpled, grimacing and knuckling at his spine.

The crusader does his best to quiet his laugh, wincing as the motion pulls strained muscles in his back. He nods when he gets his breath back, “I suppose I am. Sorry, Genji. I can probably be okay to come back in the morning if he asks.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that my friend, we’re going to be doing arts and crafts tomorrow. He loves arts and crafts.” Genji grins, and Ana leads Reinhardt off, probably to Angela. Genji leans against the door when it shuts, then turns around. Jesse is spread out on the floor, asleep, and Genji tsks at him. He does pull a blanket over his cowboy though, after wrestling his stupid boots off. The cyborg kisses Jesse’s cheek and goes to curl up with his brother, leaving the door open just a crack. Athena has a small light on near the bedside table, just bright enough for Genji to see Hanzo’s dark hair spread over his pillow. His brother is clutching his puppy like it’s the only thing he has and Genji crawls into bed with him. He tugs Hanzo’s arms around himself and sighs, ready to let the day be over.

———

Hanzo wakes him up in the morning papping his face. “Morning.” The cyborg grumbles, rubbing his eyes and Hanzo paps him again. “Hungry?” his brother nods and slips out of bed to get dressed while Genji tries to force himself awake. Hanzo comes back in a huge hoodie and his pacifier, whining at his brother to get up. Genji does kick himself out of bed then, stretching and giving his brother a hug. Hanzo melts against him, loving a cuddle as always.

“Let’s go wake Jesse up.” Hanzo clings to Genji’s hand and lets him lead the way to the main room. Jesse is already awake and smiling, setting out plates of potatoes for Hanzo and Genji.

“Morning! Thought you two might be hungry.” The cowboy grins and sets out a sippie cup for Hanzo. Genji braces but his brother just sips his juice and eyeballs the food. The cyborg sits next to him and Jesse joins them, smooching Genji’s cheek. Hanzo starts eating pretty clumsily and Genji makes a noise, sitting up. 

“Sorry honey. Hang on, let me.” He says, holding his hand out for Hanzo’s spoon and pulling his brother’s chair closer to feed him. Hanzo looks nervous for a moment, frowning and hugging his puppy plush before leaning in to let Genji put the spoon in his mouth. It takes a little bit for Hanzo to relax but when he does he looks much happier just holding onto his plushie. Jesse coos at them, and Genji rolls his eyes. “You’re the one who’s supposed to be good at this, Jesse. Don’t act like its silly now.”

“I’m not! Just sayin’ you’re cute.” Jesse leans on his palm and finishes his breakfast. “You know, you’ll have to go by little rules if you’re gonna keep bein’ little. You woke up right on time for the schedule to start. I think tonight we have a proper bedtime at 8, how’s that sound?” Genji goes pale, expecting it to set his brother off on another crying jag but Hanzo just nods, looking annoyed. 

“Attaboy.” Jesse gives the baby a hug and Hanzo makes a happy noise. “You wanna do those arts n’ crafts miss Ana was sayin’? We can make you a chart so you can tell us how y’re feelin’, and how much.” The cowboy kisses the top of his head and gets Hanzo’s pacifier back in the baby’s mouth when they’re all done eating. The two of them set up on the couch to make a fancier version of Ana’s charts for feelings, Hanzo being very careful to make it look good, letting the cowboy help him put glue down for glitter and Jesse even manages to convince him to wait for the glue to dry before putting stickers on it. Hanzo has a lot of stickers and doesn’t rush trying to find the very best ones. Genji joins them and Hanzo sticks a sticker on his prosthetic jaw, smiling happily making Genji’s heart ache a little. Jesse laminates the paper so they can be re-used.

“Alright, honey, where should we hang it up?” Jesse hands the baby the sheets. Hanzo looks a little overwhelmed, but eventually holds them up near the light switch. Jesse tacks them in place and ties an erasable marker to one of the thumbtacks. “Now whenever it’s hard to say whats happening, you can show us.” Jesse hugs the baby close. Hanzo holds on tight, reminding Genji of how he’d been clutching his plush that night. He gets up and joins them, hugging his brother and his cowboy. Hanzo relaxes into them and Genji smiles, his brother is really cute. He’s much more settled today, still tired from yesterday’s tantrums and content to just lie on Genji’s chest and watch movies so they ride out the day like that, occasionally getting up for snacks and drinks until nap time.

Reinhardt knocks at about the time Athena reminds them about the nap time. “Hello! I thought I’d come read him a story, he’s been very quiet today in the group chat.” Reinhardt sounds genuinely worried and Genji laughs. Of course his brother is in a group chat with his Vati and presumably Lucio.

“He’s feeling better today, but he would never turn down a story.” The cyborg brings Reinhardt to Hanzo’s bedroom where Jesse’s already reading him a short story. Hanzo lights up when his Vati joins them, reaching out and making grabby hands. He does not get off Jesse’s chest though, until the story is over. Once Jesse gives him a good night hug Reinhardt tags in and the cowboy heads back to his rooms. Hanzo makes Genji curl up against Reinhardt’s chest with him with more grabby hands and they take turns reading him stories until he finally closes his eyes. 

They slide out carefully and the crusader tucks Hanzo in. “Such a sweetheart, I can’t believe I didn’t even think of how small he was. Of course he was too little for his feelings, .” Reinhardt says quietly as they leave the room. Genji shakes his head.

“Hanzo’s the littlest. We’re all used to Lu being the baby, but he’s got a much better handle on words.” 

“True enough. Let someone know if you need a break, Genji.” Reinhardt smiles at the cyborg, just as fondly as he does at the kids. “I would hate to see you burn out.”

“I will, though Jesse is a good distraction for my brother when I need a moment.” Genji smiles. The conversation is easy, both of them still exhausted from the day before. The cyborg walks Reinhardt back to his room and then decides to hassle Lena, he can see her doing laps from the window. He does have an hour to spend before Hanzo is awake again, why not spend it bothering his coworkers. Genji smiles and heads for the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> up next: Hanzo talks about trauma...


End file.
